


Get the gang back together

by Pyjama_Punk



Series: I reject your canon and substitute my own [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Finn is recovering from the spine/back injury, Fluff, Han Lives, Han and Leia are exes. they broke up when kylo ren was a young teen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rey gets Jedi-training, also middle fingers to rian johnson, everyday life on the resistance base, exploring the resistance base, implied sex, luke and han starts at chapter 2, tlj was a nightmare Finn had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyjama_Punk/pseuds/Pyjama_Punk
Summary: TLJ was a nightmare Finn had after he got out of the hospital-wing. The resistance is on their base-planet and Finn and Poe share a room, Rey is about to come back with Luke and Han who didn't die. The story starts about a week after the end of the force awakens. chapter one and two overlap a bit in the timeline
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Past Han Solo/Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: I reject your canon and substitute my own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. So happy together

**Author's Note:**

> work-title from a gerard way song, 1st chapter title from a song of the same name by the turtles (covered by Gerard Way and Ray Toro). 2nd chapter

It was still dark when Finn woke up, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, Poe was sleeping at his side. He looked so peaceful, no trace of the worried expression that Finn had seen on his boyfriend's face for the past week while Finn had been in hospital. His boyfriend, something Finn was still exited about, he was dating the best pilot in the resistance! Said pilot was just opening his eyes „are you okay buddy?“ Poe wanted to know „I heard you scream in your sleep“ „I had a nightmare, I dreamt you crashed and Rey got hurt and that BB's head was covered scorchmarks and blaster-bolt holes.“ Finn answered „I'm here, you're okay and so are BB and Rey.“ Poe assured him. Finn nodded and said „can you hold me until we fall asleep again?“ Poe turned around and held his arms open „come here Finn“. 

The following morning they went to have breakfeast in the resistance base's dining hall, a place full of people sitting around tables, eating and chatting. There was a buffet of so many different things to choose from. Finn took a tray and picked a bunch of interesting looking fruit he remembered having at Maz's castle and a kind of sweet bun. „This is so much better than the rations I had before.“ he told Poe as they sat together eating, „oh just wait until I can cook us something nice“ said Poe smiling at Finn. BB8 chirped happily at them, the small droid had followed them.

„So what do we do today?“ asked Finn after they finished eating and had returned to their room. „what do you want to do? it's my day off, I could show you around the base a bit more, introduce everyone to the hero who saved my life.“ suggested Poe, Finn was blushing „don't say that. I'm just a -“ „No you are a Hero.“ Poe interrupted him „you're good man Finn and I love you a lot“ Finn knew better than to protest again, Poe had been keeping him from putting himself down, „love you too“.

They left the dining hall as General Organa appeared, heading directly towards them „Morning general“ „Good Morning, I have great knews: Rey is coming back this afternoon with Luke and Han. She just called and wanted you to know“ Leia said, Poe thanked her, took Finn's hand and they continued walking. „So you said something about getting some clothes earlier“ said Finn after a while „There is a place here, where you can pick what you like from new and secondhand clothes, the room number is 0421 and it's right here“ Poe answered and pointed at a door marked 0421-Clothes dept. Inside the room were racks of clothes sorted by item and size with a big box of armor pieces and a shelf of shoes and boots. Three dressing rooms were at one side of the larger room, sectioned off with curtains. Finn and Poe went through the racks of trousers and shirts and then the shelf of boots. They went back to their room to put their findings into the shared closet, where Poe had some empty hangers to put Finn's shirts on. „Now that we got that done, what about a walk in the forest?“ „yeah sure, I've only seen the forest on takodana“said Finn 

The forest was full of life, birdcalls filled the air and little flying insects were buzzing.


	2. My family has it (the force)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives on Ach'To with Han, Chewie and R2 (who only briefly appears, sorry). Han and Luke talk about their feelings and Rey gets some training after Luke initially hesitates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i started writing Han and Luke reuiniting as old men a "Han didn't die on kylo ren's knock off death star"-story that got longer than intended. (ignoring episode8). I originally italicized what Chewie says but it somehow didn't work when I imported the text here and trying to change it screwed up the formatting and turned it all into a huge wall of text.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the millenium falcon land at the bottom of the island's cliffs, and decided to go a bit down the hill he had been standing on for a while. On the way down he saw a young adult he never met and a way more familiar face, Luke stopped. Rey reached him after a while, took something out of her bag and said ”I brought your lightsabre back.” she held it out and waited “how did you get that?” he asked “it's a long story“ Rey replied. Han Solo walked up the hill and had caught up with Rey „I missed you.“ said Han and Luke started to cry. “I can't believe you came here” he said through tears, they hugged and stayed that way for a while. „I came here because I had to. We need you, I need you“ Han admitted. “and who are you?” Luke turned to Rey who introduced herself.

Later in the evening, Han and Luke sat together on a log next to the open boarding ramp of the falcon “so she flew your pile of junk?” “yeah turns out they were on the same planet. Outer rim you know.”

“We had to keep her safe” Han said, voice cracking “I still feel so guilty. We abandoned her on a garbage pile of a planet.” Luke put his arm around Han in an attempt to comfort him at least a bit “and I feel guilty for training Kylo, I thought I could rebuild a Jedi order when the empire was over” Luke was also near crying and added “and now we're two old men crying because we messed up raising our children”. Han pulled him closer “it's not your fault. He was an adult choosing the dark side and idolizing Vader.” 

“it sounds so strange when you say our children. But I still wish I could've done something. And I wish we raised Rey” Luke was crying now, he regretted so much and now he couldn't hide from it anymore.

“yeah but we can only try to make up for it a bit now. We're here now. Make the time we get from now on count.” said Han “and right now I think we should get some sleep.” he helped Luke get up and they went up the boarding ramp. Luke insisted on using the bed he had in the hut on the side of the hill but then decided a kinda narrow bed was better than a hike at night and worth having his boyfriend back. “I still love you old man. Never stopped” he said “damn kid you're making me cry even more. I love you too.”Han replied.

They fell asleep tangled together, feeling peaceful.

The following morning Rey found Luke and Han still in each others arms, sleeping in. She had always gotten up early, as soon as the sun was up, so she decided to let them sleep and repair some stuff on the falcon. And there were so many things that needed fixing or just a thorough cleaning.

Rey had just opened one of the ventilation system's hatches in a hallway to wipe the dust and dirt off when she heard Chewie talking to Han and Luke something about having found her. After the dirt was off Rey re-attached the panel to the wall and went over to the main area of the falcon where Luke, Han and Chewie were. “Good morning” “Morning Rey” replied Han. He was sitting on the bench around the holochess table with Luke and Chewbacca, the table was set with breakfast foods. “Come have some breakfast” said Luke “Thanks, I am hungry.” replied Rey and to her surprise she actually took the time to eat. Having stayed on the Resistance Base for a few weeks Rey had started to get used to breakfast and having time to sit down and not having to watch her back at the same time. “When did you get up?” Han wanted to know “because Chewie said you've been fixing up the falcon.” Rey finished chewing the bite of roll with jam she just took and replied “I wake up early and wanted to do something, be useful. And the ship does need repairs. I started properly calibrating the dust filtration and tightening some loose screws. Just some small things.” Chewie who sat the table as well gently bumped Han with his elbow and said “I told you the filtration needed calibrating years ago but you wouldn't listen.” “what? I did mean to do that some time...” Han tried to argue but he knew they were both right. 

“So when does my training begin?” Rey had walked up the main hill of the small island to ask Luke who had spent a while up there “Is that why you came here?” Luke asked, still looking out towards the ocean “because I am scared to loose yet another child to the the dark side. There is supposed to be a healthy balance of both light and dark.”

“Okay so how do I keep the balance?” Rey sounded a bit concerned. “I saw Kylo Ren, fought him and I don't want to become anything like that.”

“I didn't want to train anyone after what happened.”Luke admitted, now facing Rey “Kylo Ren was my student before he called himself that name. He destroyed the work of several years, murdering the other students who didn't join him and I still feel like it was my fault.” he turned away again, looking into the distance.

“Oh shit.” Rey needed some time to process that new information “But we have to do something. I need to train. Leia said she needs you back because you're the last Jedi we have left” 

Luke turned to face Rey again and looked at her “Leia knows the force and can use it. You are so strong with the force, practically glowing.” Luke paused “and I haven't seen much raw power that in a long time.”

“wait so you can see the force?” 

“Not really, I can feel it. Through meditation and focus.”

“So when do we start?” Rey wanted to know.

“Well now or maybe later. But considering what Han told me is going on it's better sooner rather than later.” Luke sighed. “I made a decision the night I came to this place. To never drag anyone in this mess.” 

“Rey wants me to teach her.”Luke told Han when they sat on some stools in the small house Luke used on the island. “I am scared to loose yet another impatient young adult to the dark side” Luke said.

“it's okay kid, I get that you are worried. and I am here for you.” Han took Luke's hand “thanks”  
“can you stay here with me tonight?” Luke asked “because as much as I know you love your ship, my back isn't agreeing with the narrow bunks.”  
“of course” came the reply, “we could use this opportunity because dear we haven't been in the same bed for such a long time and I missed you” Han's tone moved towards a more suggestive one as he finished the sentence “if you're offering.” replied Luke and they both started laughing because damn they behaved like teenagers. “if we were younger I would so do it in the pilot's chair again.” Han said “we could.”replied Luke “but not while Chewie is there. Or Rey” “duh” Han had moved from the stool he had been sitting on to the floor so he was on one level with Luke's crotch  
“may I?” Han asked and looked up at Luke “go ahead” 

They woke up at noon the next day “morning kid” said Han “mm not a kid anymore” Luke protested “morning to you too”. 

Han insisted on at least a bit of blaster target practise “because being able to use that blaster of yours properly is important” he said “and getting a decent aim without needing a nudge of the force could save your life”. Rey nodded and hit the chalk drawn target at the side of a rock without really looking at it. 

When Rey finally got Luke to agree to train her, the training consisted of sitting on the flat stones up a cliff and concentrating

“so when am I supposed to feel the force?” asked Rey after an hour of just sitting there, eyes closed

“it holds everything together, wraps around and goes through every living thing.”Luke answered  
“stacking stones is the next exercise. So visualize them and put one on the other” he instructed. 

Rey took a breath and a moment later every pebble was floating and a tall stack of stones and pebbles sorted by size hovered a good 50cm above the ground, tentatively opening an eye Rey saw the neatly stacked, floating pebbles and stones “I did it” she cheered, a bit prematurely because some of the stones were going back down, “okay, focus” Rey reminded herself and closed her eyes again, focusing on the stones which hovered back to the height they previously floated at. “That is so cool. I can feel the pebbles.” “that was a tiny pebble I threw at you” Luke said, Rey opened one hand “caught it” she said with a grin

“That's enough for now”. Luke decided after Rey spent a long while doing some exercises that were for improving her mental focus.

Rey spent the rest of the day exploring the island a bit more, dipped her toes into the sea and decided it was too cold. There were vast caves beneath the island and some had the entrance partially or entirely under water.

One of the caves had an entirely submerged opening towards the ocean and Rey could see something large and grey, probably metal. She wondered how that got there but couldn't go down into the cave so she turned back. Rey climbed the cliffs and met some adorable little flightless and also fearless birds atop the steepest of the cliffs that weren't scared of her or the really steep drop towards the ocean. The little creatures had soft feathers and purred when Rey pet them. 

At the end of her day of exploring the cliffs and caves, Rey came back to the spot in which she sat earlier when she made the stones float. 

Rey extended one hand and used the force to pull at the sea, resulting in waves and then she remembered the odd metal thing in the cave, closing her eyes to focus on the metal object she mentally grabbed it and pulled. The noise the water made around the object was louder than the incoming tide but Rey stayed focused on puling it out.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Rey standing on the edge of the island one hand stretched out lifting out a familiar object “it's an X-wing” she murmured to herself, she risked opening her eyes to find a spot to set it down. She decided on a nice flat area not too far up.  
“How did you do that” Luke had reached her and as Rey turned to look at him Luke wore an expression between shock and surprise. “I saw something down at the caves and since I can't swim I climbed back up here and” she pointed at the X-wing that sat where Rey hat put it, fifty meters away. “I just focused like with the rocks and pebbles and it worked!” she explained excitedly “it'll need some maintenance and repairs here and there.”she added.

“I put it there in the cave when I came here, hoping I'd never need it again” Luke said in a tone that suggested regret and also plain sadness. “I am bit scared at how easily you lifted that thing, considering you were just stacking some stones this morning” he admitted. Han, who had taken a nap got startled awake and ran towards Luke and Rey “what was that?” he wanted to know. “Me.” said Rey “I don't exactly know how but I lifted that old X-wing out of the water” Han's jaw dropped  
he was speechless. “uhm Luke is it okay if I repair your ship?” Rey asked and broke the silence “I have studied plans for x-wings and ...” she stopped “is it inappropriate?” 

“no, it it's okay” Luke assured her“leave it there.” 

They spent that evening sitting at a fire roasting food over it on sticks, Chewie had been a bit bored during the day but he had read some books and found things to repair in the falcon, they talked about rather trivial things. “there was one thing I haven't mentioned yet” said Han to Luke when Rey briefly excused herself “and we have to tell her.” Luke looked at Han with an expression of 'oh shit' “I wanted to avoid it” Han admitted “but I don't want to create another situation like when Vader tried to turn me by using my feeling against me” Luke said “not saying anything is also shitty because that young woman never had a family” Han added “and she was surprised when I offered her a job as a crew member” Chewie gave him a 'told you so'-look and said “I like her and I was pretty sure about who she was after the first few days.” 

Rey had heard what Chewie said from behind a bush and quietly returned to the camp-fire. “Chewie what did you mean with knowing who I am?” she asked “Han and Luke should tell you that.” he replied . “what we mean is” Han took a deep breath “that we're your parents.”

Rey's jaw dropped in surprise “I have so many questions I don't know which one to start with” she said 

“You tried to give me my fathers old lightsabre the one I lost when I lost my hand” Luke held up his mechanic hand “I knew you were familiar. Your immense power scared me and I just knew.” his voice broke as his eyes filled with tears

“when we landed on Takodana you reminded me so much of Luke when he saw a forest for the first time. “ Han said “Why was I on Jakku?” Rey demanded to know “did you want to get rid of me?” her eyes filled with tears of anger and disappointment

“No we had to keep you safe, like myself and Leia when we were kids .” Luke said, Rey was still standing at the opposite side of the fire, a warm glow on her face from the flames “we had to hide you from Kylo Ren” Luke was now crying, “I couldn't risk it.” Han put his arm around Luke to comfort him “I need to explain some things” said Han, still holding Luke, “Kylo Ren is your half-brother.” he admitted sounding really guilty and Rey was so shocked she sat down and said “so my own half brother tried to kill me and my friends?” she was confused and angry and also sad  
“What kind of a fucked up family is like that?” 

Luke got up still holding on to Han “ours. My father was Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, before he fell to the dark side.” Luke offered as an explanation or an answer, something. “and the angry evil man that is now Kylo Ren was once Ben, Leia and I had him shortly after the battle of Yavin before I realized I l was in love with Luke... anyways he...”Han began, but he couldn't continue ”he idolized Darth Vader and the power he had.” Luke finished that sentence for his husband. “I can feel you're angry and you have a right to be.”

Rey took a few deep breaths. “Still doesn't excuse that I was abandoned. From the stories I heard you at least had some step-family on Tattooine!” she said “of course it doesn't” said Luke “and no amount of apologies and feeling guilty will ever make that go away.” “Is that why you didn't want to train me at first?” 

“yes, I was scared to loose you to the dark side” Luke admitted “I need a hug.” Rey said, Han nodded in agreement, he too started to cry because damn he hadn't seen his daughter in what must have been fifteen years. Chewbacca had also gotten up from the log he had been sitting on and stood next to Han, one and on Han's shoulder. “I've missed you all these years Rey!” he said “group hug?” Han Luke and Rey nodded in agreement and so the four had a hug that felt long over due.

They got up early in the morning to leave for D'Qar. “so just to reiterate: you're my fathers” Rey said as she put away the breakfast foods in the falcon's kitchen area. “yes and we're here for you now” Han said “aww you're getting sappy with old age” said Luke then he turned to Rey “I am so proud of you. Han told me you flew this junk pile all by yourself ”. 

“But what about your X-wing?”asked Rey “how are we hauling that back?” Han and Luke looked at each other and then Luke said “well we can tow it with the falcon, but not in hyperspace.” “so you need a pilot for it?” Rey asked “because I can do that. I took apart ships for a living. Can't be too difficult after flying the falcon.” “it's old and hasn't flown since I got here.” Luke said “ but the tank is full and with a bit of towing and tightening the bolts before take-off it should work” “I know. tighten the bolts, check the hatch seal and make a systems check.” Rey said R2 made a happy exited beep “okay R2 you can go with Rey and take Red five.” Luke said “there is a flight suit but it's my size and...” “I have one of your spare suits from way back when, stored somewhere here” Han interrupted “it should fit you Rey” and he went off to find it. “got it” he called after rummaging through boxes and drawers. “there you go” Han held up a pumpkin-orange overall “good luck.” 

So Rey got to fly an actual X-wing! She was so exited, Luke made sure to give his daughter a full safety briefing “I know. Thanks. I can do this.” Rey assured him she had put on the flight suit over her clothes and it fit surprisingly well “there you go” said Han as R2 was secured in his spot behind the cockpit of the x-wing. Han and Luke went back into the falcon where Chewie had made the preparations for take-off.

With a roar the old bird got up, Rey knew where the controls were from having played in x-wings as a kid and that one time she found a training program in a remote crashed x-wing's computer. “let's go home” said Han over the radio, “I'm sending you the coordinates” said Chewie.  
And then they took off, zooming away from Ach'to. “got it” came Rey's answer back. Flying the X-wing was different than the falcon, she was a cargo ship after all and the X-wing was more manoeuvrable than the large clunky freighter had been.

They kept a conversation over the comms and Rey managed to fly in a safe proximity to the falcon, checking in with Luke, Han and Chewie every few minutes. The distance from Ach'to back to D'Qar was across nearly half the galaxy. “so the distance in total is like quarter the way across the galaxy. We need a halfway stop” said Rey “landing on Takodana is too dangerous” replied Han “using the old x-wing is the absolute opposite of low key, it's never been inconspicuous except for right after Endor.”. “the distance is not a problem Rey, don't worry” Luke assured her “you can do this, I know you can”.


	3. Family Reuinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Han Luke, Chewie and R2 return and Rey starts to settle into sharing a room with Finn and Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ages for the new trio and kylo ren: Finn (25), Kylo (30) Poe (33), Rey (21).

In the late Afternoon nearly everyone got out on the tarmac of the landing area.  
The millennium falcon appeared followed by “That's Luke's x-wing” said Lea who was standing in the front with Finn, Poe C3PO and BB8. “they're back!” 

When Rey, Han, Chewie, R2 and Luke finally got to D'Qar and landed they were greeted by most of the base, including the general herself and Finn who was holding Poe's Hand, C3PO and BB8. 

Rey opened the old x-wing's hatch and took off the borrowed helmet, someone came over with a ladder it was Luke, who had gotten off the falcon with Han and Chewie “congrats on successfully flying an x-wing.” Rey was beaming and ran over to Finn and Poe who were impressed and so happy to have their friend back “I have so much to tell you” Rey said after a long hug “you flew Luke's x-wing” said Poe, noticeably impressed “he wouldn't let anyone near his ship”. “The flight suit suits you” said Finn “makes you look like a hero”. That made a Rey blush, she wasn't used to hearing things like that.

“I missed you” said Leia “I am so sorry I left” said Han and Luke said “I too apologize for disappearing.” Then the three caught up with Rey, Finn and Poe, who were joined by R2 and BB8.

“reminds me of us when we were young” said Han

They went to the dining-hall for dinner and Rey started to tell Finn and Poe what had happened.  
“wait so the general is your aunt?” Poe said in disbelief after Rey had shared her news with him and Finn who added “and your dads are Luke and Han, that is so cool” “But that makes Kylo Ren my half brother” Rey said “what?” came the simultaneous answer from Poe and Finn “yes I am afraid so.” said Rey “he's three years younger than me I briefly met him once before.” Poe mentioned “Well anyway Luke let me fly his x-wing! And Chewie said he remembers me!” Rey changed the subject, “that is so sweet.” The friends finished eating in silence

“I haven't got a room yet” said Rey as they left the dining-hall, “you can stay with us, we've got large beds” Finn offered. So Rey went back to the room Finn and Poe shared. “there's only two beds” Rey said as they entered the room “I share one with Poe” said Finn “okay.”

Poe moved some stuff to make space for Rey's belongings in one of the room's cabinets, it was a medium sized room, two beds with night stands and small lamps, a window facing a small garden.


	4. A day in the life (of resistance heroes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey settles in on the resistance base and catches up with Finn, BB8 and meets Poe properly. Everyone's going about their day, Rey starts training, discovers something cool and find her niche in the resistance. Finn talks about his feelings with Poe and Rey. some wholesome old gays sprinkled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been proofread by anyone else so feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors.  
I am kinda done with star wars after ep8 and might write a fifth chapter for the sake of wrapping up the "kyle and his first order exist and need to be stopped"-plotline.

Finn, Poe and Rey spent the evening catching up on what the others had been up to. Rey told them how she lifted Luke's X-wing out of the cave. Finn and Poe were half-lying in their bed and Rey was in hers, sitting cross-legged on the blanket. She had borrowed a shirt to sleep in from Finn and a pair of loose trousers from Poe and had taken a much needed shower, Rey's long hair was down and wavy from being freshly washed, “uhm sorry what were you saying?” said Finn, he had zoned out and Poe replied “I was just telling Rey about when you got back from hospital and I fixed the jacket.” he pointed at it, hanging on a hook at the door, the back had a seam of surprisingly even but large stitches diagonally across the cut that was in the back “I'm so tired from flying and the time difference between here and Ach'To” said Rey and yawned, she lied down, pulling the soft duvet over herself and stretched her limbs. “Good night guys” “night Rey” “sleep well”.

Poe and Finn were still awake for a while after Rey had fallen asleep “Poe, I love you and I also love Rey but I haven't really figured out how” Finn whispered to Poe, who answered “buddy that's great. I love you too and it's okay you have time to figure that out.” Finn gave him a small kiss “but first I need some sleep. So goodnight”. 

Rey was still sleeping when Finn woke up, not from nightmares for once, he had gone to therapy for a few sessions so far and sometimes nasty memories emerged. This morning was peaceful and Poe's snoring mixed with birds singing outside was great to wake up to, better than the blaring alarm the first order had used to wake everyone before sunrise. Finn looked at the small bedside alarm clock Poe had put on their night stand, it was early and still quiet. He slipped out of bed, carefully as not to disturb Poe, and turned to the small collection of books that Poe kept, Finn picked up one he had started in hospital when he wasn't allowed to get up yet and move much except for physiotherapy appointments, and going to the bathroom.

Sitting in an armchair Finn opened the book and was quickly emerged in the story. 

A few hours later Poe and Rey woke up to see Finn still reading “morning Finn” Poe said and Finn looked up “oh you're up. Good morning”. Rey had gotten up out of bed and walked towards Finn “what are you reading?” she asked “it's a historical novel about a Jedi, from when the Jedi order was founded.” Finn replied “it's really interesting” he put the bookmark in and closed the book, setting it down on the nightstand he shared with Poe. 

“so what do you have today?” asked Poe during breakfast “I've got my schedule on my holopad” he held up a small portable device “starting with a meeting with the other pilots after breakfast and then doing some laundry which I added because I might forget.” Rey and Finn also had their holopad and respective schedules “I have physio at 12:00 and an afternoon therapy session” Finn said. “my list is training with Luke and Leia, then I promised Chewie to help with some repairs” said Rey. “Oh I got to go” said Poe checking his watch. “see you” he put his dishes on the cart labelled with “used dishes” and left the room. 

“So when do you start the training?” asked Finn “because I've got a few hours until physio.” Rey shrugged and replied “well it doesn't say a time and Luke mentioned having other stuff to do, so yeah sure”. After they had finished the last bites Finn and Rey decided to go for a walk “I can show you some of the stuff I learned” she offered “you lifted that entire X-wing and I wish I would've been there to see it” Finn said, excitedly. “I've been reading so much on Jedi history when I was in hospital and did you know that kyber crystals emit a glow that's only visible to force-users?”  
“I didn't know, Luke didn't give me history lessons on Ach'to” replied Rey “sounds really interesting, can I borrow the book when you're done?” “yea sure”. After a while Finn's holopad beeped “I need to get back for my physio appointment” he said. 

“So you're dating Poe?” asked Rey as they went back to the base “yes and I kinda love you too.” replied Finn “okay. I like you and Poe's cool.” Rey was fidgeting with the ends of her sleeve “and also I'm pretty sure I'm ace, as in asexual.” Finn nodded and said “cool, yeah I know what ace means.”. 

They were almost at the resistance base when Rey broke the momentary silence and said “I think you're force-sensitive, when I concentrate I can feel the force and it's like that glow you said the books you read describe around people who can use the force and you glow.” “that's cool, I've read a lot but that was mostly novels and maybe Luke knows more”said Finn, “I'll ask him about it later” said Rey

In the meantime Leia and Luke met in Leia's office, 

“I am so glad we got Rey back but I still feel shitty for abandoning her just because her half-brother decided to be evil” said Luke “I know you feel responsible for that, and I don't blame you.” said Leia, “it's great to have you back though. I missed you.”

“Now I need some training in fighting, I can use a blaster just fine but never really did lightsabre work or force-meditating as much as you” said Leia, “I have some books and stuff if you want.”Luke offered “but now I need to go, because Rey has scheduled training.” He got up and left Leia's office. “see you”. 

As he closed the door, Luke ran into Rey “Hi, so where do we go for training?” asked Rey “this way” replied Luke and pointed down the hallway. They reached an unoccupied room, there wasn't much in it, some cushions and a table with a few things on it, among them a remote-control training sphere and a welding-faceshield with the visor taped over. “Today we're doing some lightsabre training, so put on the helmet” Luke instructed, he picked up the floating remote and Rey turned the lightsabre on “ready?” “yes”. 

Rey reacted quickly when the remote started floating around and emitting small light beams, she managed to stop each of them until she got distracted and one light beam landed on her leg as a small Styrofoam ball hit her “damn” Rey said and pulled the welding-helmet up “you did really well” Luke said and grabbed the remote out of mid-air. “so I noticed that Finn has that force-glow, he read about it being a thing and I saw it” Rey mentioned “yes I've noticed” said Luke “we can talk about it in depth later”

When Rey was done she went to the room she shared with Finn and Poe for a change of clothes and then went on to see where Luke's old x-wing was parked, she found it, looking tiny compared to the falcon next to it. Rey first went to get a toolkit from the falcon, Chewie was in there doing some minor repairs himself “Hi Rey” he said and looked up from the wires he just soldered, ready to screw a panel back on “Hey, can I borrow some tools?” Rey asked “I want to fix Luke's old ship.” Chewbacca nodded and pointed at the box sitting a few meters away “sure, go ahead just put them back.” he answered. Rey thanked him and went on to see what the old X-wing needed. 

Later that day Han and Luke found Rey sitting on one of the engines inspecting the inside, holding a flash light with her mouth and trying to reach into wires “shit” she said half loud “there's sand in here”. “Hi Kid” said Han. Rey sat up, “Chewie said you decided to fix my old ship” said Luke “yeah I wanted to do something calming so here I am” she shrugged and went back to fastening a screw. “Rey you don't have to fix the old rusty ship but I get it” said Han  
“you could join the mechanic's crew” someone said, it was Rose who Rey had only briefly seen a few times “I'd love to” Rey replied, she climbed down from the X-wing, oil covering her hands and smeared across her forehead from pushing loose bits of hair out of her face. “when do I start?”Rey asked “well you could have a go tomorrow and maybe get a toolbox for yourself.” Rose suggested “I'll ask Emily, she's our head mechanic and really nice. And we need more people”. 

Rey met Emily later in line to get food at dinner“so you're Rey”Emily said upon meeting “Rose said you want to join the mechanic's crew, come to the morning meeting tomorrow at nine, room 511” Rey said “yeah okay. I'll be there.” Rey went to sit with Poe and Finn as usual and saw that Luke, Leia and Han joined them, “so you're on the mechanic's team now?”asked Poe “neat” said Han. “Rey mentioned you have that force-glow about you” Luke mentioned between bites of pasta “yeah I've been reading 'tales of the first force wielders' and meant to ask you about maybe training or doing some basic meditation” Finn replied Luke finished chewing and said “sure, the first things are concentration and focus. The rest follows with time.”

Luke went to the room he shared with Han and was about to go brush his teeth when he nearly collided with his husband leaving the bathroom “oh sorry honey” he said and barely suppressed a yawn “I'm tired and need a shower” Han gave him a kiss and said “don't keep me waiting too long kid.” then turned to change into his sleep shirt. Luke showered and fell into bed, laying his head on Han's chest and curling around him as he had when they were younger. Han was half asleep and gave Luke a gentle kiss on the forehead before they both fell asleep.


End file.
